Bar Scene
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo and his friends start talking about relationships in a bar, then he meets Rukia. Will this strange girl be the one, or was it just a coincidence? Rated K  for language. IchiRuki. One-Shot.


**Well, this was sort of an impromptu story. Just an urge I got while watching T.V. First time writing anything with Stark and Ichigo as friends, so I don't know how it will turn out. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

Ichigo was lying out on his bed, getting ready to go to bed. It was nearly nine o'clock, and he had been studying since three for his MCAT. It was still a couple of months away, and he'd been hitting the books harder than ever, but you could never be too prepared, right? His eyes were falling shut when he heard a knocking on the door of his dorm room. It was probably his roommate Grimmjow again. He forgot his keys all the time. That's why _**he**_ was trying to get into medical school. Grimmjow was at Karakura University on an Athletic scholarship for basketball and kendo.

Ichigo got up from his bed, grumbling, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, it wasn't Grimmjow he found waiting, but his friend Stark. Stark was somewhat of a loner sometimes. He preferred the company of animals to humans. He wanted to become a professional dog trainer for movies and such.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's up?" Stark asked.

"Not much," Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head. "I was about to go to sleep. I thought you were Grimmjow."

"Oh sorry. I was just here to invite you down to the bar. Kokuto and I thought we might go down and start off the weekend with a little celebration."

"What are you celebrating?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"…Uh?" Stark muttered.

"Don't worry, I was joking. Let me get dressed."

"Cool."

XXX

Ichigo and Stark walked through the doors at about nine-thirty. Ichigo was wearing an orange t-shirt that matched his hair, jeans, and a solid black jacket. Stark was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and a white jacket. They walked up to the bar where they found Kokuto waiting. Kokuto wasn't a student at their college, but he wasn't really a drop out. Kokuto couldn't afford an education, so he just got what jobs he could. He was wearing a gray hoodie, black pants, and his signature: a black leather strap over his right eye. Ichigo and Stark could never really figure out why he wore it. They had seen his eye before, but he would never tell them why he covered it up.

"Hey guys! Over here," he waved, holding up a beer.

"Thanks for starting without us," Ichigo said.

"Your welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yea, I know. Now are you gonna sit down, or am I going to have to drink enough beer for the three of us?"

Ichigo smirked and sat down beside Kokuto. Stark sat on the opposite stool. Once they had their drinks, they relaxed a little. They never got sloppy drunk or anything like that, but Ichigo found that maybe a few beers with his friends on a Friday night could really help him relax. As the night passed, a few more people they knew showed up. There was Chad, who had been Ichigo's closest friend since high school. Tatsuki, another of Ichigo's good friends, showed up too, but she never stayed too long. She always had to go off and train. Just as Ichigo was getting lost in his thoughts, Stark popped up with a question.

"Do you guys ever think about getting a girl in your life?" he asked, leaning against the bar.

"Nah, I couldn't support a serious relationship anyway," Kokuto answered. "What about you?"

"Never put too much thought into it. That's why I asked. Ichigo?" they both stared at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo sighed.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I have any girls in my life that I could start a relationship with anyway," Ichigo grumbled. Kokuto stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Kokuto asked, nearly shouting.

"What?"

"You have plenty of girls in your life!"

"Name one."

"… Orihime."

"No."

"Why not."

"She's too… innocent. I could only ever think of her as a friend."

"Okay, fair enough. How about Tatsuki?"

"Are you kidding? Sure we messed around in high school a little, but other than that, we're too close. Besides, we've had that discussion before, and it wouldn't work out."

"What about Nemu?"

"I prefer women with emotions."

"You got me there. Momo?"

"You know she's Toshiro's girl."

"Yoruichi?"

"She's a teacher!"

"Chizuru?"

"…"

"Oh, right. Rangiku?"

"Too loose. Plus I think Gin has his eye on her."

"Nel?"

"She looks up to me like a brother, and I see her as a sister."

"Geez, Ichigo. I'm beginning to think that you're gay."

"I am not."

"Then go out there and find a girl for yourself!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, finished his beer, and paid. Then he zipped up his jacket, and walked out. He wasn't really angry with his friends. In fact, he thought they might be right. He was walking down the sidewalk thinking about what they had said. He sat down on a bench, and put in his iPod. He turned on his classical/jazz play list. It always helped him sort things out. He closed his eyes, and sank into the seat. He was halfway through the first song when he felt a thud go through the bench. He shot up and saw a girl he did not know sitting beside him. She was leaning forward, elbows on her knees, just staring out into the distance.

Ichigo just stared at this girl. She had short, raven black hair that came just past her ears, following the line of her chin. Her eyes were the color of amethysts, and she had white, smooth skin. This girl entranced Ichigo, and he couldn't tell why. Something about her seemed special.

"Uh, hi there," Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Hm? Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, I was lost in thought," she replied.

"It's all right, I was too. I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo smiled. Then Ichigo thought to himself, _wait, I never smile. Who is this girl?_

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," the girl said, extending a hand. Ichigo took her hand. When he did, he could of sword he felt an electric pulse.

"So… what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I attend Karakura University and I have to explicate a play. The problem is, I have no idea what to say."

"What play is it?"

"_Romeo and Juliet _by Shakespeare."

"Really? I go to Karakura University too. I could probably help you."

"You to go KU too? What year are you?"

"I'm a senior. You?"

"Junior. So does that mean you took Ukitake's Advanced English?"

"Yea, he was a great teacher. You must be writing the final research paper, right?"

"Uh, yes. Don't get me wrong, I love reading and writing. I just can't wait until I'm free to write what I want to write."

"I know _**exactly**_ what you mean."

"Are you a writer too?"

"Yes and no. I'm going to be a doctor, but I do a little writing on the side."

"That's cool. So, you really think you can help?"

"Yea. I aced Ukitake's class. I was sort of a teacher's pet, so I know he doesn't mind if a student gets help. Just tell him it was me who helped you and he'll probably grade you easier."

"He likes you that much, eh?"

"Totally, but don't get me wrong. I'm not a kiss-ass or anything."

"Sure," Rukia said with fake sarcasm. Then she pulled out a notepad, and scribbled something down on it. Then she ripped it off and handed it to Ichigo. "That's my dorm room. Come by tomorrow night, if that's all right."

"That's perfect. And is this your cell phone number?"

"Yep."

"Am I supposed to call you if something goes wrong?"

"That'd be nice, but I just thought you might want it anyway," Rukia smirked.

"Well, I'll see you then."

XXX

"Wow, I never realized how much there was behind Shakespeare's works," Rukia said as they finished making an outline for her paper.

"If you wan to be an English Major you gotta know these things," Ichigo boasted. Rukia playfully elbowed him in the gut. Ichigo grunted.

"Don't criticize me, idiot."

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked a complete stranger for help on homework, midget," Ichigo retorted. He immediately knew he had made a mistake when Rukia's eyes went cold.

"What did you just call me?"

"M-midget," Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET, YOU JERK! I AM JUST PETITE!" Rukia yelled, delivering a swift kick to Ichigo's shin.

"Ow! That actually hurt!"

"Serves you right, strawberry." Now it was Ichigo's turn glare. Rukia went rigid as she saw his face. If looks could kill, Ichigo just committed a freaking massacre.

"Strawberry, eh?" Ichigo whispered, making a twitch run up her spine at how cold his voice was. "My name happens to mean 'one who protects,' not strawberry."

A few moments of silence passed before either of them spoke.

"So," Rukia said, "You want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure. That'd be great."

"All right. There's a bar not too far from here, you know it?"

"I was coming from there when we met."

"All right, let's go."

XXX

The two sat at the bar. Ichigo had offered to pay for the drinks, and Rukia had accepted. They talked, they laughed, they yelled, and then they laughed again. Halfway through the night, they were taking a moment of silence, so Ichigo was thinking. He barely knew this girl, and so far he had been in her apartment, helped her with her homework, and bought her drinks. He had no idea why, though. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Stark and Kokuto's words rang through his head. Maybe this girl was … _**that**_ girl. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he would definitely want to test the theory.

- On the other side of the bar -

"Hey, Kokuto," Stark asked.

"What's up?"

"Am I drunk, or is Ichigo buying a girl drinks on the other side of the bar?" Kokuto looked to where Stark was pointing.

"Either that or we're both drunk," Kokuto muttered, confused and surprised at the same time.

- Back to Ichigo -

The two had decided that they had both had enough drinks, so they were finally heading out of the bar. When they got outside, Rukia stumbled and was about to fall when Ichigo caught her wrist. He pulled her up, with slightly too much force, and she was launched toward him. Rukia looked up, her hands against his chest. She pushed him away, blushing.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Ichigo replied.

Just then their moment was interrupted by a low, rough laugh.

"Well, what have we got here boys?" someone said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Looks like the strawberry has himself a girlfriend."

Ichigo looked around, narrowing his eyes. Sometimes, when he got mad or stressed, he took it out on local gangs. They weren't too appreciative of that, obviously, so they attacked _him_ sometimes, too.

"Ichigo, who are these guys?" Rukia asked, worried.

"Just members of a gang that I fight with, on occasion," Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Gang members? Ichigo, we need to run!"

"It's all right. Just stay back, and I promise nothing will happen to you," Ichigo said with a reassuring smile.

- A few minutes later -

Ichigo wiped his hands to get the dirt and blood off. When he turned around, Rukia was on her knees, covering eyes with her hands. Ichigo bent over and grabbed her wrists; Rukia looked up at him, and then wrapped her arms around him when she saw that he was all right.

"Don't ever do that with me around again, okay?" Rukia said.

"Okay, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise to stay around."

When he was finished speaking, Ichigo let go of Rukia's wrists. Then, he put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her close to him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Rukia's hands moved from his waist to his orange locks. They stood there, their kiss filled with passion, until they ran out of breath. When they separated, they smiled at one another. Then, they headed back to Rukia's apartment.

- In a nearby alleyway -

"See, Stark, I told you they would kiss if Ichigo saved her from that gang," Kokuto smirked. "Tipping them off was totally worth it."

"We're total assholes, you know that right?"

"Of course."


End file.
